Les larmes d'une fée
by Opidie
Summary: Harry voit sa 5ème année à Poudlard bouleversé par les récents événements de ses vacances d'été qui l'a fait changé du tout au tout. Il apprendra à faire face à tout ce qu'il devra faire depuis se changement, et apprendre à aimer ses ennemis. Mais au fait ... Qui est cette fille ?
1. A Godric

Dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, tout n'était forcement normal. Comme cette famille qui vivait dans une jolie maison légèrement à l'écart des autres, car tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. Non pas qu'ils étaient mal polis ou violent, bien au contraire ! Ils étaient toujours serviable, prêt à aider quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir et tout le monde les appréciaient. Mais quelque chose d'autre ne tournait pas rond dans cette famille … Personne ne savait quoi, mais ils avaient se sentiments de « pas normal ».

Cette famille possédait donc une maison assez grande, pleine de charme car elle était en pierre, entouré de lierre et d'autre verdure qui venait décorer naturellement la bâtisse lui donnant se manteau de verdure. Un beau jardin avec quelques massifs fleuris, des arbres fruitier quand la saison pouvait en donner, une petite rivière qui passait dans le jardin surplombé par un petit pond de style asiatique et enfin une petite aire de jeux pour enfants avec une balançoire et un petit toboggan.

Les parents avaient misés sur la beauté du paysage, et avaient refait entièrement le jardin car seulement deux-trois ans après s'être installer, ils n'étaient plus non deux, mais quatre.

La mère avait accouché le 31 juillet à minuit pile d'une paire de jumeaux, ou plutôt faux-jumeaux. Le premier à naitre était un petit garçon qui avait bien crier après être sortie du ventre de sa mère, ne voulant quitter son autre jumeau, ou tout simplement rester bien au chaud dans cette bulle où il avait grandit pendant ses neuf mois. Il était né avec les cheveux noir et tout le reste du corps comme sont père mais les yeux … Tout le monde avait été abasourdit en les voyant ils étaient verts émeraudes comme ceux de sa mère, mais d'un vert plus soutenu et tellement envoutant.

Le deuxième enfant à eu du mal à sortir car il était non pas la tête en bas mais en haut, alors il à fallut beaucoup de maitrise pour pouvoir le faire sortir. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure l'enfant sortie. C'était une fille. On voyait quelques cheveux roux qui tenait de sa mère, mais ses yeux n'était ni comme son père qui ne avait des marrons, ni comme sa mère avec son vert si pétillant, non, ils étaient bleus. Bleus comme le ciel en pleine journée d'été, bleu comme la mer calme, si pétillant de vie. Elle ressemblait pourtant à sa mère avec son visage fin, mais elle avait les oreilles à son père …

Beaucoup sont venus pour les féliciter, même cette vieille dame qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup car elle était d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté comme nul autre personne, et avait du mal à marcher. Elle avait était la première à venir les voir, comme en bon voisin qu'elle était. Il s'était crée un lien entre eux et ils se voyaient régulièrement pour lui amener à mangé du marché vu ses difficultés de déplacement, ou tout simplement pour discuter. Alors quand elle est venue pour voir les bébés elle en avait eu les larmes à l'œil. Le père des enfants a sortie une blague disant qu'ils l'appelleraient 'grand-mère' et bien entendu en bon blagueur qu'il était, la vieille dame avait rigolé de sa voix légèrement casser et sa femme lui avait donné une légère tape sur le bras avant de la reconduire gentiment chez elle.

Et pourtant cette famille n'était pas normale aux yeux des gens du village … S'ils savaient !

En réalité ils avaient raisons sur se point, car bien cacher dans leur maison, on n'y trouvait pas des livre de romans à l'eau de rose, ou d'aventure, de biographie d'homme politique ou encore de cuisine. Non. On y trouvait beaucoup de grimoire, d'ancien livre, qui relatait tout sur de la magie, de potion, de sortilège, de créatures … On n'y trouvait pas non plus de micro-onde, ou de télévision, ni de magnétoscope ou autre objet high-tech.

Ici, tout ne marchait pas comme chez tout le monde. On utilisait un bâton plus ou moins long et les objet bougeaient tout seuls, ou alors la vaisselle se nettoyer d'elle-même, ou encore si un plat était froid, un coup de bâton et tout se réchauffé en même pas une seconde.

Il y avait aussi se système bizarre qui consiste à parler dans une cheminer après avoir lancé une poudre noir, et une voix nous répond. Ou encore à voir une personne à une place qui disait « Je parts !» dans la demi-seconde qui suivait, elle n'était plus là.

Alors oui cette famille était bizarre, car ils étaient tout simplement des sorciers.

Oui oui, des sorciers. Les bâtons étaient leur baguette magique et tous en avaient une. En disant un sort, un jet d'échappait de la baguette pour toucher la chose ou la personne qui était ciblée et la poudre pour la cheminée s'appelle « poudre de cheminette » et consiste à appeler une personne sorcière dans sa cheminer et discuter entre eux, ou encore à se déplacer d'une cheminer à une autre par se moyen.

Et pour tout vous dire, cette famille n'était pas non plus n'importe laquelle. C'était les Potter.

James Potter avait épousé Lily Evans, fille de moldu, comme les sorciers les appellent, ou personne sans pouvoir magique. Et ensemble ils s'étaient mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Pour le meilleurs car ils avaient à présent deux beaux enfants et une famille complète, une belle maison et des amis fidèles. Il y avait tout d'abord Sirius Black, qui avait était désigné comme parrain de leur fils, nommé comme il se doit Harry James Potter, suivi de Remus Lupin, désigné lui comme parrain de leur fille, nommée Lyne Lily Potter, puis enfin de Peter Pettigrew, désigné lui comme gardien des secrets de leur maison.

Et pour le pire, car ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient quelques mois plus tard.

Il c'est avéré que Peter n'avait rien de bienveillant, ni de gentil, ni quoi que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Jaloux de ses amis qui étaient plus fort que lui, qui étaient plus 'populaire' que lui, il vendu ses ami à un être sombre de magie noir et qui ne veux que la destruction des moldus qui selon lui ne servent à rien ainsi que des sangs mêlé (qui distingue un enfant née d'un sang pur et d'un né moldu) et tous ceux qui de son point de vu ne mérite pas d'être proclamé comme sorcier et gâche le vrai pouvoir d'un sang pur.

Ce sorcier un peu tordu et très puissant se faisait appelé Voldemort. Un nom qui peu faire frissonner la colonne vertébrale et dressé tous les poils de votre corps rien qu'a l'entente de se nom, c'est pour cela qu'il avait différents surnoms comme « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » ou encore «Tu-sais-qui ». Malgré cela, on avait tous peur de lui, car il était puissant et recruté avec lui d'autres sorciers qui pouvait le servir que l'on appelait 'Mangemort'. Ses sorciers n'étaient que des sangs purs pour honorer le vrai pouvoir qu'était la magie.

Pour que la vie de la famille bascule à se point, fait tout d'abord référence à cette fameuse prophétie qu'avait entendu l'un des Mangemorts du mage noir disant qu'il y avait un enfant, né un 31 juillet, qui pourrait le battre dans sa quête du pouvoir. En entendant ses paroles, Voldemort était entré dans une colère noire. Et un soir d'octobre alors que la mère préparait à manger pour tout le monde et que le père allait chercher les enfants, une détonation fit exploser leur portail à l'extérieur, faisant allumer toutes les alarmes de la maison.

Ni une, ni deux, le père était descendu cherchant du regard sa femme qui avait accourue elle aussi devant la porte de la maison. James ordonna à sa femme de monter protéger leur enfant comme il se devait en dernier recours. D'un hochement de tête elle monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour entré dans la chambre, là où les deux enfants étaient en train de jouer ans un des lits. Quand ils l'avaient vu ils avaient tous de suite tendu les bras pour que leur mère puisse les prendre, parce qu'ils avaient faim et ils savaient qu'il était presque l'heure de manger.

Se fut arrivé devant le lit qu'une nouvelle explosion retentis à l'entré faisant vibrer la maison. Sur le coup les deux bébés commençaient à pleurer, car ils n'avaient jamais entendu autant de bruit, sauf pour les feux d'artifices qu'ils avaient déjà vu, mais ils ne faisaient pas autant de bruit et n'étaient pas dans la maison. Plusieurs cris en bas et plusieurs explosions plus ou moins forte, Lily prit dans un des tiroirs de la bibliothèque des enfants deux pendentifs se ressemblant. Une fée y était représentait et portait un saphir pour l'un, une émeraude pour l'autre. Elle mit d'abord celui à l'émeraude au coup de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de calmer les enfants en leur mettant un doigt sur la bouches et ils avaient comprit qu'ils ne devaient plus parler, malgré les larmes qu'ils avaient versés.

Mais en bas, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et on entendait quelqu'un monter les marches, puis arrivé sur le palier, cette personne commença à prendre la première porte à droite avant de tout détruire à l'intérieur. Comprenant que son mari n'était plus de se monde Lily pleura en silence avant de déposer Lyne dans le lit avec son frère qui lui prit la main. Elle couru alors à la porte tentant de la fermer, mais à se moment là elle se retrouva avec une paire d'yeux rouge comme le sang et un sourire pour le moins effrayant. En criant elle tenta désespérément de fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne vole en éclat, et les deux enfants recommencèrent à pleurer. C'est quand la voix rauque de Voldemort retentit qu'elle savait que tout était perdu.

_ « Ma chère Lily, tu es une gêne dans mon projet de se soir, ainsi que tes deux immondes choses qui te servent d'enfant. Traites de leur sang ! » Cria-t-il à la fin de sa tirade.

Alors il lança le sort de mort à la mère qui hurla le nom de ses enfants avant de tomber raide morte. Les enfants crièrent de plus belle, se qui fit tirer une grimace au mage noir avant qu'il ne dirige sa baguette vers le lit, où il renvoya le sort de mort avec un rictus qui le désignait comme vainqueur.

_ « Avada Kedava ! »

Mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une lumière enveloppa la petite fille jusqu'au garçon avant qu'il ne voit son propre sort rebondir sur cette lumière et revenir vers lui. Son sort le toucha avant qu'il ne hurle et ne partent en fumé, laissant un amas de cendres derrière lui, et ses robes de sorciers à moitiés brûlé.

Mais dans le lit, il ne restait plus que le petit Harry qui pleurait. Où était passé sa sœur ? Pourquoi sa maman était-elle allongée par terre ? Et cet homme grand qui lui faisait peur était lui aussi parti. Mais il avait faim, et sa maman était en train de lui préparer à manger pour lui et sa sœur, et son papa était aussi descendu. Alors pourquoi ne remontait-il pas ? Et sa maman, il avait beau dire 'Mama' de sa voix triste, son visage baigné de larmes, sa mère ne se relevait pas. Son visage était tourné vers lui, il voyait des larmes qu'elle avait versé, et se petit collier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, la jolie fée qui tenait un saphir.

Elle aurait du lui mettre avant. Avant que tout ne soit perdu.


	2. Comprendre et pardonner

Et me revoilà avec un new chapitre! Pas beaucoup de changement, un petit chapitre pour expliquer la vie d'Harry avant son entrée à Poudlard.

En espérant que vous aimerait tout de même ! Et merci aux review, ça fait plaisir d'en avoir, et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Mimi_

* * *

**Comprendre et pardonner**

Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Non.

Il pouvait faire voler des objet rien qu'à une simple pensé futile, il pouvait aussi faire venir des objets à lui, mais il fallait qu'il se concentre bien sur se point, il avait même une fois échappé à une poursuite par la bande de son cousin Dudley qui voulait une nouvelle fois l'humilier d'une quelconque façon. Il avait pensé très fort à essayer de fuir, de se retrouver à un autre endroit, qu'à la demi-seconde d'après, on l'avait retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. Suite à cela son oncle, Vernon Dursley était venu chercher chez la directrice qui avait eu très peur d'une tentative de suicide, et une fois dans la voiture l'avait grondé d'une colère sans pareil en lui disant qu'il était totalement inconscient et surtout de ne jamais refaire un coup de se genre pour éviter quelques questions gênante des voisins ou des parents des élèves.

Non, Harry n'était pas normal. Au début, quand il avait cinq ans, il était dans son placard à balai, là où il dormait, car sa tante et son oncle ne voulaient pas donner la chambre de jeux de leur fils, et il jouait avec une figurine de soldat qui tenait un drapeau. Il se disait que se serai bien de le voir bouger, comme dans les films à la télévision. Et cinq seconde plus tard, il voyait que le drapeau ondulait légèrement. Son petit soldat brandissait fièrement le drapeau de sa patrie et Harry avait eu les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait réussi ! Mais cela n'avait durée pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Il avait réussi un tour de magie. C'était peut-être lui aussi un magicien ? Comme ceux qu'il y avait sur les fêtes où au spectacle de noël de sa maternel. Alors lui aussi pouvait faire ça ?

Il avait trouvait une échappatoire de ses jours moroses et sans intérêt. Chaque jour il essayait de nouvelle chose. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas tout le temps, pourtant il se concentrait. Il fermait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils de toutes ses forces, il fermait les poings et les ramenait près de lui et espérait à chaque fois que ça puisse marcher. Beaucoup de tentatives ratées, décevante pendant deux ans. Ce fut les jours de ses sept ans que cela se reproduisit. Il avait dessiné avec un crayon de papier et une feuille blanche, un gâteau d'anniversaire avec dessus sept bougie, et avait noté en haut à gauche « Joyeu Anniversère Harry ». Il ne fit pas compte des fautes d'orthographe parce qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait car encore une fois, il avait espérait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il voulait sa vrai maman, son vrai papa, et il voulait sa sœur. Il avait sut que ses parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture, sa sœur avec. Lui seul avait survécut. C'était un soir de décembre, un peu après noël, qu'il s'était avancé du haut de ses cinq ans vers sa tante. Son oncle et son cousin était déjà couchés et il en avait profité. Le voyant arrivé les larmes dévastant son petit visage, sa tante n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras comme toute bonne maman.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit bonhomme ? » lui avait-elle demandé.

Le petit reniflait fortement et essayer d'arrêter de pleurer parce qu'il avait peur de se faire gronder. C'est avec une voix un peu éteinte et une réponse tout aussi détachée qu'il répondit :

_ « Pourquoi … mon papa et ma maman… ne sont jamais là ? »

Pétunia Dursley lui avait alors raconté la petite histoire de l'accident qu'il s'était passé. Tout en racontant l'histoire, elle lui avait fait sécher ses larmes du bout de son pouce et lui fit souffler très fort dans un mouchoir. Elle avait fait une preuve de sentiments envers le fils de sa sœur, qu'elle avait haït pendant de nombreuses année. Haine totalement dépourvue de bon sens car quand elle avait su la véritable histoire, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais comment raconter à un enfant de cinq ans que sa famille a été tuée par un sorcier noir qui ne souhaite que le pouvoir ? Oui car leur mort dans un accident de voiture était tout bonnement ridicule.

Ca sœur était elle aussi une sorcière, tout comme son mari et amis de la jeune femme. Un autre monde que Pétunia, malgré tous les préjugés qu'elle c'était faite, souhaitait connaitre par-dessus tout. Alors quand elle a reçu le petit Harry bien enveloppé dans une petite couverture et une lettre en parchemin avec, elle avait perdue toutes les couleurs de son visage et c'était empressé d'emmener le garçon au chaud. Son mari déjà au lit par sa journée de travail, et son fils de déjà deux ans dans les bras de Morphée, elle prit le bébé d'un an et seulement 3 mois sur ses genoux et avait commençait le récit de cette fameuse lettre.

Elle en avait pleuré. Pétunia était touché par le sort de sa sœur Lily, et surtout aussi de sa fille qui avait disparut, et dont personne n'avait retrouvé le corps. Même si la magie n'était pas porté dans son cœur, elle s'était promit de veillez sur Harry. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur l'état de son mari le lendemain en retrouvant sa femme allongé sur le canapé du salon avec une couverture et l'enfant avec elle. Il avait littéralement hurlé de colère en disant que ce gamin n'allait jamais empiéter sur leur vie à elle, qui était selon lui déjà toute tracée. Mais il n'en voulait pas, et sous les protestations de se femme qui disait que c'était son neveu et que c'était à elle de le garder car il n'avait plus de famille. Et elle lui avait fait lire la lettre. Il avait alors capitulé, mais ne donnant pour chance qu'une petite place en bas des escaliers qui serait définitivement sa chambre et ne donnant que le minimum de droit à cet enfant, sinon il irait le mettre dans un orphelinat. Pétunia avait alors acceptée à contre cœur.

Et depuis se temps là, se n'était qu'en dehors de la vue de son oncle et son cousin, que Harry venait voir sa tante qui le câlinait et lui donnait à chaque fois un chocolat praliné, sachant qu'il ne mangeait pas grand-chose dans la journée. Et au fil du temps, un petit lien, et surtout un secret, qu'Harry et Pétunia partageaient, se forma sous le nez de sa seule famille sans que personne ne le sache.

Alors qu'il se remémorait les petites attentions de sa tante, les bougies de son dessins dansaient sur la feuille, et quand minuit sonna, il fit semblant de souffler dessus et le feu des bougies s'éteignirent. Il souriait maintenant. Il en était sûr à présent, c'était un magicien ! C'est sur cette note là que plus les jours passèrent, plus Harry essaya à nouveau. Au début, l'objet sur lequel il se concentrait bougeait légèrement, puis tremblait avant de s'arrêter. Il gardait toujours les mêmes mimiques. Concentrations, yeux fermés, sourcils froncés. C'est quand un jour, dans son placard ou plutôt sa chambre, le petit soldat était tombé de son étagère et avait atterrit à ses pieds. Il s'entrainait toujours quand tout le monde était couché, et il parvenait par la suite à faire voler un objet à trois ou quatre centimètres d'une surface, mais cela ne durait pas plus de deux secondes. Il essaya ensuite de faire venir le soldat vers lui. A chaque tentative ratée, il n'abandonnait jamais. Réessayant tout les soirs et tous les jours. Jusqu'à réussir à tenir le petit soldat dans ses mains. Il voulait partageait ça avec sa tante, mais il avait peur de sa réaction, car une fois il avait dit à l'oncle Vernon comment les magiciens arrivaient à faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Il lui avait rigolé au nez en disant que se n'était que des foutaise et que tous ce qu'ils faisaient était truqué. Harry c'était tue sur le coup et ne disait rien.

A présent il était sûr que ça existait. Alors un soir que sa tante était debout et les autres membres déjà au lit, qu'il s'était approché de sa tante tout penaud, les mains derrière le dos et le visage baissé. Pétunia se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? »

Ledit Harry remonta son visage vers celui de sa tante une moue un peu boudeuse sur le visage.

_ « Est-ce que tu crois à la magie tata ? »

Pétunia c'était relevé alors d'un coup en regardant l'enfant d'un peu plus de neuf ans à présent. Un sentiment de déjà-vu quand sa sœur c'était amené devant elle de la même façon au même âge ou presque que son neveu.

_ « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » d'une voix un peu plus froide qu'elle n'aurait espéré.

Harry sous le ton employé avait baissé son visage, à la limite des larmes.

_ « Tu n'y crois pas alors … »

Voyant sa tête un peu trop triste à son goût, elle lui fit relever son menton.

_ « Je n'ai pas dis cela Harry … juste que je me demande pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

_ « C'est parce que … parce que je ... j'arrive à … faire de la … magie. »

Les yeux rond de stupeur elle se recula et s'adossa à son plan de travail de cuisine. Il lui fallut bien plus de cinq minutes pour s'en remettre. Il faisait de la magie lui aussi ? Elle dût se dire qu'avec des parents comme il a eu ça ne devait pas l'étonner. Mais ne voulant pas faire de peine à son neveu elle le regarda avec un petit sourire après cette petite réflexion. Le garçon n'avait pas bougeait et attendait patiemment.

_ « Tu veux bien me montrer s'il te plait ? »

Avec un sourire peint sur son visage, il se concentra sur la cuillère en bois qui était sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux cette fois-ci, alors il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings et se concentra sur la cuillère. Au départ, rien. Mais après une vingtaine de seconde elle se mit à trembler et à se lever légèrement de la table. En voyant cela, Pétunia étouffa un crie aigu dans ses mains. Il y arrivait ! La cuillère volait au dessus de la table ! Alors Harry tendit alors la main et fit venir la cuillère à lui. La progression était lente, mais il y parvint avec succès.

Pétunia était stupéfait. Même sa sœur n'avait pas réussi un tel exploit, juste à faire trembler un objet. Mais là, cet enfant avait réussi un prodige. Elle le prit alors dans les bras en le félicitant.

_ « Tu as réussi Harry ! »

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il serra lui aussi sa tante, tout content de son exploit et surtout de ne pas l'avoir faire fuir. En se détachant de lui, Pétunia avait une expression assez confuse sur le visage.

_ « Tu vas bien tata ? »

Un petit sourire timide elle lui prit la main et le conduisit dans le salon et s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé.

_ « Harry, je … je dois te raconter une histoire. Une VRAI histoire. »

Et elle commença. Tout. Toute l'histoire. De son enfance avec sa sœur qui avait elle aussi eu des pouvoirs magiques, mais le monde auquel elle a appartenu et de ce qu'elle en savait. Et la mort de sa famille. Comment ils ont été tués, par qui, comment il et venu ici, et ce qu'il était. Dire qu'il fut surpris par tant de révélation aurait été un doux euphémisme. Mais comprenant qu'à l'époque de ses cinq ans il avait été trop jeune, il fit face. Pétunia pleurait, et lui aussi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il savait à présent.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Non. C'était un sorcier.

Alors au fils des années, il garda secret ses pouvoirs avec sa tante. C'est quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux qu'il pouvaient en faire, rigolant même avec quand Harry l'aidait à la cuisine en lui faisant voler à elle les choses trop haute pour les atteindre, ou juste lui faire des farces.

Et quand il eu onze ans, il ne fut pas surprit de recevoir une lettre venant de l'école de Poudlard lui disant que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, au nom de « Hagrid ». Son oncle Vernon avait enragé en voyant la lettre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'interposer car sa femme c'était interposer entre lui et Harry. Il laissa alors le cours des choses de faire.

Le fameux Hagrid vint le chercher quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, et avant de partir Harry serra étroitement sa tante en la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui malgré qu'il avait eu. Elle était très ému et lui aussi, alors quelques larmes plus tard et une promesse de correspondance plus tard, Harry embarqua avec le demi-géant qui fut étonner que Harry ne soit pas surprit de la révélation des « pouvoirs magiques ».

Il découvrit alors se monde dont sa tante lui avait tant parlé. Et surtout le Chemin de Traverse avec ses boutiques en tout genre, mais le meilleur avait été celle de monsieur Ollivandeur, le fabricant de baguette. Il avait obtenu la sienne après quelques essaies. Mais il avait été étonné que l'homme lui dise que sa baguette était la jumelle du fameux sorcier qui avait détruit sa famille.

Et en dormant à l'auberge de « Chaudron Baveur » il en découvrit un peu plus sur sa personne car tout le monde le voyait en tant que « Sauveur » du monde sorcier après avoir détruit le mage noir appelé « Voldemort ». Puis le jour tant attendu arriva pour lui. Son entrée à Poudlard. Alors en emmenant Harry à la gare de King's Cross, Hagrid lui dit comment passer à la voix 9 ¾ pour accéder au train. Il ne passa pas inaperçue avec notamment sa chouette Hedwige que Hagrid lui avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. En arrivant à passer le mur, il se dirigea vers le train à vapeur, puis monta dans un wagon avec sa valise et sa chouette afin de trouver un compartiment vide. Il hissa ses baguages dans le filet prévu à cet effet et s'installa enfin.

Il savait à présent que sa vie allait changer. Bien qu'il avait se lien avec sa tante sa vie n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Mais à présent, il était là, dans se train qui l'emmenait vers son monde.

Il avait hâte.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous à plût ? :)_


End file.
